Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Strong (née Charendoff; born February 12, 1973) is a Canadian actress, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Actress Azula (ep57), Governor's Wife (ep23), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Billy Batson, Huntress/Helena, Mary Marvel *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Ben Tennyson, Upgrade, Benwolf (ep31), Buzzshock (ep46), Cheerleader (ep40), Computer Voice (ep21), Doll (ep30), Edith (ep22), Elderly Woman (ep10), Female Guard (ep30), Female Thug (ep8), Gwendolyn Tennyson, Kenny Tennyson (ep46), Kid (ep33), Little Kid (ep45), Lucy Mann (ep43), Mrs. Fang (ep45), Old Lady (ep11), Policewoman (ep3), Volunteer#2 (ep28), Waitress (ep10), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep33), Young Boy (ep2) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Attea (ep13) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Young Ben Tennyson, 11 Year Old Albedo Ben, Agent Molly Gunther, Agent Swift, Alien Mother, Attea, Ben 23, Ben 5 1/2 (ep64), Duffy (ep77), Gwen DiamondHead (ep52), Little Girl, Mad Pakmar, Mazuma (ep53), Pakmar, Pesky Dust, She-Worst (ep78), Ship Computer (ep4), Upgrade 23 (ep70), Young Lucy (ep71), Young Upgrade (ep71), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Serena (ep16), Young Ben Tennyson (ep16) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Girl (ep12), Japanese KND Girl (ep25), Juliet (ep33), Katie (ep29), Many Girls (ep6), Mushi Sanban, Numbuh 93 (ep23), Princess (ep17), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey#1 (ep17), Rainbow Monkey Girl#3 (ep36), Sister (ep25), Stewardess (ep25), Willard (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Ingrid Third, Ariella (ep9), Croquet Kid (ep6), Jenna (ep5), Treplev (ep11) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Hazel (ep25), Munka (ep9) *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2001) - Kandi *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Cheerleader (ep29), Counselor Dish, Ellomold the Enchantress (ep22), Katma-Tui (ep9), Ozmo (ep4) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Iolande *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Irani Rael (ep4), Lucy (ep4), Nova Prime (ep7) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Betts (ep48) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Alexis (ep3), Emerald Empress (ep15), Esper *Megas XLR (2004) - Comet (ep14), Pulsar (ep14) *Motorcity (2012) - #2, Lizzie (ep16) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-2006) - Computer (ep19), Killgore *Samurai Jack (2002-2003) - Boy (ep40), Girl#1 (ep24), Lady#2 (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Mother (ep40), Queen (ep47), Siren#3, Verbina (ep47) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Bubbles, Activist#2 (ep57), Baby (ep4), Baby (ep67), Baby Lady (ep74), Baby Monkey (ep57), Beatrice (ep69), Blondie (ep65), Boy (ep18), Boy#3 (ep22), Boy crying (ep43), Cat Monster (ep5), Cooking Lady (ep10), Crowd Member#4 (ep68), Girl (ep64), Girl (ep65), Girl (ep71), Girl (ep75), Girl (ep77), Girl#1 (ep71), Girl#2 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl Scout (ep64), Happy Flower, Jennifer (ep8), Julie Bean, Kid (ep14), Kid (ep16), Kid#1 (ep4), Kid#1 (ep13), Lady#2 (ep16), Little Girl (ep63), Little Girl#1 (ep26), Maria Guadalupe O'Flanagan (ep44), Maria Santiago, Mother (ep67), Old Lady (ep58), Operator (ep35), Puppy (ep65), Reporter (ep2), Sally, Schoolgirl (ep30), Schoolgirl Grubber (ep29), Singer#3 (ep32), Talia (ep69), Teacher (ep3), TV Announcer#2 (ep20), Woman (ep2), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep7), Woman (ep11), Woman (ep50), Woman (eps52-54), Woman (ep77), Woman#1 (ep10), Woman#1 (ep63), Woman#2 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep68), Woman Neighbor (ep1), Women (ep70) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Irina Kafka (ep48), Kazrina (ep23) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Sari Sumdac, Boy (ep1), Boy (ep8), Daniel (ep13), Fan#1 (ep3), Female Starscream, Gary, Maternal Mother (ep37), Mother (ep13), Press Secretary, Reception Bot, Red Alert (ep30), Slo-Mo (ep24), Strika, Teletran-1, Wife (ep20) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Mary Jane Watson, Cute Girl (ep4), Excited Girl#1 (ep21), Girl (ep10), Girl#2 (ep8), Newscaster (ep8), Sandy (ep17), Thundra, Woman (ep10), Woman (ep40), Workout Instructor (ep35) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Dust/Sooraya Qadir (ep10), Firestar/Angelica Jones (ep9), Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrow/Sarah, Stepford Cuckoos (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Two-Tone *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Pricilla Pig, House Mother *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Katia *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Hazel *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Harley Quinn *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Trudy *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Austin, Princess Garogflotach *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Donna, News Anchor *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Lena Dupree *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Adella, Princess Andrina, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Melody *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Bubbles, Nanny *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Nibbles 'Movies' *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Bubbles 'Shorts' *Batman: Strange Days (2014) - Woman *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Young Tigress *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) - Brainiac (ep2), Harlequin (ep1) *Transformers: Animated - Boy (ep8), Sari Sumdac 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Ben Tennyson *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Alien College Girl, Angel (Experiment 624) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Bubbles, Alarm System *Toy Story of Terror (2013) - Computer *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Ball Kid 2, Jumping Kid 1, Jumping Kid 2, Swinging Kid 1 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2016) - Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy/'Pamela Isley' Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Spirited Away (2002) - Boh (Baby) Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Harley Quinn/'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Batman: Vengeance (2001) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Ben Tennyson (10 Year Old), Pakmar *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Ben Tennyson *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Katia *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Marmara, Tekla, Townspeople *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Fat Princess (2009) - Fat Princess *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Child Yxunomei, Yxunomei, Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Harley Quinn *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Harley Quinn *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013-2015) - Dagger, Magik, Moira McTaggert, Spider-Woman, Squirrel Girl *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Ferra, Li Mei *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Talwyn *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Talwyn *Sacrifice (2000) - Shakti *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Holiday, Risha, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Daskarta *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Risha *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy, Policewoman *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Timmy Turner *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Timmy Turner *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Bubbles *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Bubbles *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Aurin Female *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Omi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Jok Xiu *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Mar *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Presea Combatir, Corrine Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (102) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors